


you'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you

by whimsicalMedley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Fuck everyone writing abusive shit, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Post Season 4, i see you, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: In which Matt tells Lance what Keith almost did.





	you'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Me on tumblr: sees art/fics of Lance hitting Keith/being abusive when he finds out the sweet kid almost killed himself  
> Me, opening a google doc: ALRIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS
> 
> Seriously, what the hell????
> 
> (Title taken from "Missing You" by All Time Low)

 

_I heard that you've been having some trouble finding your place in the world._

_I know how much that hurts._

_But if you need a friend,_

_Then please just say the words._

_-Missing You, All Time Low_

* * *

 When Matt pulled Lance aside, he didn't think much of it. Maybe he needed to find something. Maybe he wanted to hear about Lance’s awesome sharpshooter skills.

“Hey, what's up?” Lance asked, cocking his head to the side. Matt closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and without preamble, said:

“Keith almost killed himself.”

Lance’s face, along with his stomach, fell.

“What?” Lance’s voice was a whisper, eyes wide and disbelieving. Matt clenched his jaw.

“During that last battle. If Lotor hadn't showed up, he…he was planning to crash his fighter plane into the particle barrier.” When Matt saw Lance pale, he quickly continued, “I didn't know who to tell, but you two seem pretty close, so-”

“Thank you for telling me.” Lance cut him off, his body feeling sluggish and detached from his mind.

_That beautiful, self sacrificing idiot._

Matt’s expression looked sympathetic at the sight of Lance’s pale face, and he pat him on the shoulder.

“He's on the training deck.”

Lance was gone before the sentence was done.

* * *

When Lance heard the sound of blades clanging, he allowed himself a small smile. It was familiar, and grounded Lance, if only slightly. Keith was still here. If it wasn't for Lotor…

Well, it seems that jerk did something right for once.

Clenching his jaw, Lance took a deep breath and walked into the training room. Keith was there, kicking the drone’s butt, and Lance exhaled shakily. He moved with a grace that Lance could never hope to achieve, and fought like his life depended on it, no matter the situation. Lance’s heart sank when he saw that Keith was wearing his Blade suit, and he was training with the blade from his mother. Not in his paladin armor. Not with his bayard.

Lance didn't even bother to put a smile on his face as he walked in.

“End training sequence!” Lance called, and Keith jumped slightly. When he turned to face Lance, a small smile spilled across his face.

“Hey Lance-” he started, but paused when he saw the look in the red paladin’s eye. Lance advanced towards him, and Keith's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was he-

Lanky but strong arms wrapped around his middle, and Keith froze.

“Matt told me what you did.” Keith’s face fell, and he took a deep breath.

“It…it was the only way-”

“No, it wasn't. You know that just as well as I do, Keith.” The words seemed angry, but the tired way Lance said them struck Keith silent. There was a tense silence, but then Lance continued.

“Please don't ever do that again. _Please.”_ At the small noise of protest Keith made, Lance tightened his hold, “just tell me why you thought that was a good idea.”

“Because it was for the greater good,” Keith said automatically, clenching his fists, “because it would've saved everyone, and if I have to die to save you, then that's okay-”

“It's _not!”_ Lance said, his voice starting to waver. He pulled back and held Keith by the shoulders, and Keith’s face paled as he saw tears in Lance’s eyes.

“Don't say that it's okay if you die. It's not. Do you know how devastated this team would be? How devastated _I'd_ be? Keith, you-you're part of this family. The seven of us, we’re family now. And for you to say that you don't think it matters if you die…Keith, I don't know what I'd do if you died. I don't.” Lance’s voice was shaky, and tears finally started to trail down his cheeks, “I know you're loyal, and I know you'd sacrifice anything for us, but your life is worth so much more than you think it is.”

Keith could feel his eyes pricking, and he took a shaky breath.

“I-Lance, I-” his face crumpled, and Keith hastily wiped at his eyes, “I was so scared.”

“C’mere.” Lance let go of Keith’s shoulders and opened his arms, and Keith didn't hesitate to throw himself into them.

“I'm sorry. I just wanted to save everyone, but I was so scared. I don't want to die.” Keith whispered through tears, and Lance clung to Keith tighter.

“I don't want you to die either. You mean so much to me, and I know I don't always act like it, and I-” Lance cut himself off, and swallowed his words. Now wasn't the time. They were at war, and on top of that, emotionally compromised. There was no time for love confessions in war.

_I love you. Don't leave me, please._

They fell asleep propped up on the wall, with Lance cradling Keith in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: trashben


End file.
